


Shirt Tales

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What if Malcolm wanted Hoshi to return his shirt he let her borrow in 2.01 "Shockwave 2"? (06/12/3003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Malcolm stood outside of Hoshi's cabin. He raised his hand to hit the button to  
announce his presence and again for the fourth time dropped his hand. Finally  
taking a deep breath, and hearing someone coming down the corridor, he punched  
the button with his fist.

"C'mon in!" Hoshi called out, he voice sounded muffled.

The Armory officer tugged up on the zipper of his uniform, cleared his throat  
and keyed open the door and walked in. Looking around he didn't see Hoshi, then  
he heard her from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry, Ensign, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Hoshi opened the door to the bathroom a bit looked out through the opening.  
Malcolm could see that she had a bath towel wrapped around her head.

"I'll be out in a minute," she said and let the door slide shut behind her.  
"What can I do for you, Malcolm?" she asked from behind the door.

"Actually, I've come by to get my shirt."

"Shirt?"

"You know, the one I let you borrow when you came to my cabin during the  
Suliban occupation of Enterprise. You were indisposed, if you recall." He'd  
never forget the sight of Hoshi Sato standing at his door, her hands covering  
up her breasts. It was like a waking dream.

"It was green wasn't it?"

"Blue. It's a blue T-shirt."

"Oh. Blue. I like blue."

"Hoshi."

"I'm teasing, Malcolm. I knew it was blue. You want it back, huh?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"What if I do mind?"

"Ah...well...I suppose."

"I'm kidding, Malcolm, I'll give it back to you."

Suddenly, the door slid open and Malcolm could see Hoshi Sato standing in front  
of him, her wet hair hung down to her shoulders, and she was wearing the shirt  
in question.

"Is it this shirt?" she asked innocently.

Malcolm cleared his throat and nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Oh, well I do like it." She gripped the edge of the shirt in her hands and  
held it up a little bit to examine the fabric. "It's very soft and comfortable.  
Actually I like sleeping in it."

Another dream, Malcolm thought.

"But if you want it back..." Hoshi shrugged and in one quick movement she  
whipped the shirt off over her head exposing her naked top half to the stalwart  
lieutenant.

_THUD_

"Here you go, um...Malcolm? Malcolm, why are you laying on the floor?"


End file.
